Niezapomnane święta
by tristitia89
Summary: Jednoczęściowe opowiadanie, które z przyjemnością zobaczyłabym na ekranie telewizora ;D


To była bardzo trudna sprawa, na szczęście się już skończyła. Razem z Booth'em właśnie kończyła wypełniać wszystkie raporty, była zmęczona, co nie umknęło uwadze jej partnera. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę to ona o wiele ciężej pracuje od niego. Jak nie jeździ z nim, to całe dnie spędza w laboratorium. Czuł się nawet trochę winny, tym bardziej, że strasznie naciskał na nią, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć sprawcę tej zbrodni. Chodziło o morderstwo dziecka. Złapano tego zwyrodnialca, nawet jak teraz o nim pomyślał i o tym, co zrobił chłopcu agenta przechodziły dreszcze.

-To chyba wszystko Booth- powiedziała ledwo żywa.

-Odwiozę cię do domu- zaproponował Seeley.

-Nie, zostaje w laboratorium.

-Gdybym cię nie znał pomyślałbym, że żartujesz.- powiedział zaskoczony- Bones daj spokój, wyglądasz jak zombi musisz się chociaż trochę przespać. Jutro wrócisz do swojego królestwa.

-Co? Jakiego królestwa? Zresztą nie ważne, jak poczuje się zmęczona to zdrzemnę się na kanapie. Muszę zbadać kości przysłane do instytutu przez dr Hubert, obiecałam jej mój raport na środę.

-Bones spokojnie, dziś jest dopiero poniedziałek, poza tym nie macie przerwy świątecznej?

-No właśnie Booth, normalnie mam tydzień na zapoznanie się z szkieletem.- mówiła z pewnym wyrzutem. Booth dalej wiercił ja swoimi orzechowym wzrokiem, jakby ta odpowiedź go nie usatysfakcjonowała - Mamy przerwę, ale to jest badanie na specjalną prośbę dr Hubert. –spuściła wzrok, wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Nie chciała wracać do pustego mieszkania na święta. Jedynie praca pozwalała jej nie myśleć.

-Jestem pewien, że ta cała Hubert zrozumie, Bones daj spokój. –był zatroskany

-Muszę iść- odpowiedziała i zeszła z platformy, aby udać się po szkielet. Booth patrzył na nią oniemiały. Nie umiał uwierzyć, że jest aż tak uparta. Jednak nie miał siły się z nią kłócić. Wyszedł z instytutu, na dworze sypał śnieg, był okropne zaspy, Był już 23 grudnia. Jeszcze parę dni i będzie po świętach. Znowu nie spędzi ich ze swoim synem. Uśmiechnął się smutno na te myśl i ruszył swoim czarnym SUVem do swojego mieszkania. W samochodzie zaczęło go gryźć sumienie, że zostawił swoją partnerkę. Przecież jak już nie chce obchodzić świąt powinna przynajmniej wypocząć. Postanowił zadzwonić do Angeli:

-Hej Angela

-Booth? Cos się stało?

-Nie… chociaż. Nie wiesz czy Bones musi do środy oddać ten raport o szkielecie dr Hubert?

-Nie, przecież mówiłam jej, że ma czas do końca stycznia. Tylko nie mów, że została w laboratorium

-No niestety, powiedziała, że do środy musi to skończyć.

-Och.- powiedziała ze smutkiem artystka, ale nie była zaskoczona.

-Co za och?- spytał zatroskany Booth.

-Znowu to robi. Jak jej ojciec się odnalazł myślałam, że już się z tego otrząsnęła, no z jej Bożonarodzeniowej fobii. Widzisz, mówiłam jej, że ma przyjść na święta do mnie, Hodginsa i mojego ojca. Twierdziła, że wyjeżdża do Ameryki łacińskiej na jakieś wykopaliska.

-No wiem

-Tak, ale ona musiała odwołać wyjazd, przez sprawę z chłopcem, którą prowadziliście. Teraz została na lodzie i oczywiście ucieka w pracę.

-Rozumiem.

-Zaraz do niej zadzwonię i zmuszę ją, aby przyjechała do nas.- lecz w tym momencie do głowy agenta wpadł pewien pomysł.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby ja się tym zajmę. Na razie Angela- odłożył słuchawkę, gdyby zobaczył jaki wywołał uśmiech ma na twarzy artystki, pewnie by pomyślał, że zaatakował ją Joker z Batmana.

-Kiedyś jej wystawie rachunek za benzynę- powiedział sam do siebie i zawrócił. Po 20 minutach był z powrotem w instytucie. Wszedł na platformę z zamiarem zabrania jej nawet siłą do samochodu. Zobaczył na niej rozstawione starannie kości, lecz nie było Temprence. Pomyślał, ze może jednak poszła się chociaż zdrzemnąć. Wszedł do jej gabinetu- znowu pudło. Stanął, podrapał się po głowie" Gdzie ona może być?" Dziwny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, jakby nagły przeciąg. Odwrócił się.

-Booth, co tu robisz?- Agent lekko się przestraszył, do gabinetu weszła jego właścicielka. Przez chwile zastanawiał się jak ją przekonać do odpoczynku.

-Porywam cię na święta- powiedział krótko, podniósł ja i przerzucił przez ramie niczym neandertalczyk.

-Booth, daj spokój przecież miałeś jechać do rodziców. Zresztą ja nie obchodzę świąt. –zaprotestowała pani antropolog.

–Okłamałaś mnie, z tym szkieletem masz czas.

-A ty skąd wiesz? I postaw mnie na ziemię!

-Od Angeli i nie wypuszczę cię. Skoro jednak nie jadę do Jareda to nie zamierzam tych świąt pozwolić ci spędzić samej, a już na pewno nie w towarzystwie tego typa na platformie.

-Nie jedziesz do brata i ojca? Przecież mieliście mieć wigilie pojednawczą. Powiedz szczerze, że to ty nie chcesz tych świąt spędzić sam.- powiedziała trochę za ostro. Postawił ją na nogi i spojrzał w oczy.

-To bolało- powiedział poważnie- ale i tak się nie wywiniesz, nie pomyślałaś, że może chce je spędzić z tobą?! – zatkało ją. Chciała cos powiedzieć, ale te słowa ją zaskoczyły. Booth CHCIAŁ z nią spędzić święta.- Do Jareda nie jedziemy, bo samoloty odwołano.

-Jak to „my"?

-Myślisz, że po tym jak zniszczyłem ci wyjazd pozwoliłbym ci samej zostać?

Przez głowę jej przemknęło". Więc jednak chce je ze mną spędzić z poczucia winy". Nie wiedząc, czemu trochę ją to zabolało.

-Nie musisz uspokajać swojego sumienia, poradzę sobie. Zawsze sobie sama radzę

-Bones, daj spokój. Trochę świątecznego ducha?! Postanowione, jedziemy do mnie.

-Przecież wigilia dopiero jutro Booth. Przynajmniej zacznę analizę tych szczątek.- ruszyła w kierunku stołu, lecz Booth złapał jĄ za rękę.

-A już myślałem, że wyjdziesz jak człowiek i dasz odpocząć moim plecom- chciał znowu zarzucić ją przez ramię, ale tym razem był na to przygotowana. Zanim zdążył ja złapać wykręciła mu rękę za plecy.

-Bones, Okej zawiozę cię do twojego mieszkania, wypocząć musisz.- puściła go.- Ale ty masz chwyt- skomentował masując sobie palce u ręki.

-Jak widzisz doskonale sobie sama radzę.-Chciała znowu ruszyć na platformę.

-Nie radzisz, Bones. – zastawił jej drogę i wpatrywał jego zatroskanymi orzechowymi oczami- Po prosu się chowasz, uciekasz. Boisz się tylko tak naprawdę sama nie wiesz, czego.

-Nie prawda, a spotkanie ze słodkim mamy za tydzień, więc nie musisz go udawać. – powiedziała ostro.

Seeley czuł, że trochę przesadził, jednak nie mógł patrzeć jak znowu się zamyka w sobie.

-Koniec, jedziemy- powiedział krótko i jednak przerzucił ja przez ramię- zawiozę cię do twojego mieszkania, prześpisz się, wypoczniesz, a jutro ok. 11 wpadnę po ciebie i spędzimy razem święta jak normalni ludzie, a nie jakieś androidy.

-Jakie androidy?!

-Przypomnij mi, abym wpadł po drodze do wypożyczalni, musisz nadrobić parę filmów.

-Ale Booth! Ja jestem ateistką i nie obchodzę świąt!- w głębi serca cieszyła się jednak, że się nią przejął.

-Mając takiego partnera nie masz wyboru.- wyszli z instytutu.

W mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Booth przywiózł ją i kazał się zamknąć jak zwykle. Wzięła prysznic i położyła się spać. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sytuacją zaistniałą w instytucie. Spojrzała za okno, strasznie sypało. Na sam widok zrobiło jej się chłodniej, więc bardziej opatuliła się kołdrą. W głowie rozbrzmiewały jej słowa partnera Po prosu się chowasz….. Uciekasz…… Boisz się…… tylko tak naprawdę sama nie wiesz, czego…. Czyżby? Zawsze przecież stawiała czoła wyzwaniom. Nie poddawała się. Dlaczego więc nazwał ją tchórzem? Poczuła, że całe ciało jej lekko dygoce jednak nie z zimna. Czyżby aż tak się tym zdenerwowała? Nie powinien jej tego mówić, nawet jak to prawda, to jej sprawa, co robi ze swoim życiem. Jednak trafił w sedno. Jak zawsze. Zawsze wiedział, co ją gryzie. Rozumiał ją jak nikt inny.Z tymi kłębiącym się myślami w końcu zasnęła. Zapadła w niespokojny sen. Nagle poczuła się niezwykle samotna i otoczona ciemnymi barwami. Czy rzeczywiście była sama i jedyne, co potrafiła to ucieczka?

Booth wrócił do siebie. Cieszył się, że zmusił swoją partnerkę do spędzenia z nim świąt. Może nie powinien jej mówić tych wszystkich słów, ale nie widział wyjścia. Otaczała się murem i nikomu nie pozwalała się przebić, nawet jemu –to bolało. W końcu byli tak długo partnerami. Tylko partnerami…. Czy aby na pewno? Coraz częściej zdawał sobie sprawę, że czuje do niej coś więcej. Patrząc na nią nie widział partnerki z pracy, lecz najlepszą przyjaciółkę, której mógł o wszystkim powiedzieć, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć. Czy nie zawsze tego oczekiwał od kobiet w swoim życiu? Oczywiście często działała mu na nerwy, lecz uwielbiał z nią dyskutować, dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy, sprzeczać się. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy przypomniał sobie, że znowu nie wiedziała, o co chodzi z „androidami", była niesamowita, jedyna taka.

Obudziła się około ósmej, nie wyspała się, męczona koszmarami i dręczącymi myślami. Przetarła oczy. Dzisiaj czekają ją święta z NIM. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Może jednak święta mogą być przyjemne? Postanowiła, że skoro już pojedzie do niego na święta to wypada kupić prezent. To musi być cos naprawdę wyjątkowego. Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu w końcu o 11 tu będzie. Szybko zerwała się z łóżka i popędziła do łazienki.

Ledwo zdążyła wrócić, gdy Booth podjechał SUVem pod jej dom. Strasznie długo zastanawiała się co kupić. Miała dużo pieniędzy, jednak to Booth zawsze robił jej najwspanialsze prezenty. Spojrzała na świnkę, którą od niego dostała. Jasper takie imie jej nadał, jak dowiedział się, że chciała mieć taką kiedy była młodsza. Jej rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Zamknęła torbę do której spakowała podręczne rzeczy i ukryła prezent. Otwarła drzwi.

-Zwarta i gotowa na świętowanie?

-Wiesz, że tak naprawdę Jezus o ile istniał to urodził się pod koniec wiosny, tylko…

-Bones, ty to zawsze potrafisz wprowadzić świąteczną atmosferę- przerwał jej agent, wszedł do mieszkania, rozejrzał się, zauważył jej spakowane rzeczy.

-Sam chciałeś ateistkę na święta.

-To wszystko? –zapytał wskazując czarną torbę.

-No chyba tak- powiedziała nieco naburmuszona.

-To idziemy- Wziął jej torbę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Tempie podążyła za nim, zamknęła drzwi. Ruszyła w jego kierunku, czekał na nią. Gdy wreszcie się zbliżyła objął ją jednym ramieniem.

-To będą niezapomniane święta Bones, zobaczysz.

Zapakowali się do samochodu.

-Jedziemy jeszcze na zakupy, nie mam wszystkich składników do dań.

-Zamierzasz gotować?

-Co w tym dziwnego?- zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem- zresztą ty mi w tym pomożesz, jak nie będzie szarlotki według przepisu mojej mamy, to tak jakby nie było świąt.- na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

-Co? Booth tylko nie mów, że chcesz jeszcze tradycyjne 12 potraw, bo do rana nie zdążymy.

- Zobaczymy.- i ruszyli do hipermarketu.

Tam kupili parę rzeczy. W końcu zmierzali do mieszkania Booth'a.

-Przykro mi, że znowu nie spędzisz świąt z Parkerem- powiedziała nagle Brennan.

-Nadrobimy to pojutrze, o ile znów nie odwołają lotów i Rebecca wróci. Zima w tym roku daje się we znaki.

-No rzeczywiście prawie ich nie widać- powiedziała poważnie Tempie.

-Co?- zapytał zdziwiony agent

-No znaków.

-Bones, tak się mówi tylko.- lekko się zaśmiał

-Nie śmiej się- lekko uderzyła go pięścią w bok.- Ja też ci wyjaśniam dużo rzeczy.

-Tak, tylko..- nie skończył, bo znów dostał w bok.- Ej, bo aresztuje cię za napaść.

-A ja zgłoszę moje wczorajsze porwanie- na te słowa oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

W mieszaniu Booth'a było bardzo przytulnie. Było nieco mniejsze od jej mieszkania, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy tylko weszli mężczyzna rzucił się do kuchni, aby rozładować zakupy. W końcu oboje zabrali się za gotowanie. Jak się okazało Brennan potrafi przygotować nie tylko makaron z serem. Widząc, ze partnerka świetnie sobie radzi postanowił ubrać choinkę. Niestety lampki nie działały.

-Co roku to samo- powiedział do siebie.

-Co się stało?

-Lampki nie działają

Bones wyszła z kuchni, była w fartuchu cała upaćkana mąką. Booth domyślał się, że jednak postanowiła zrobić szarlotkę według przepisu mamy Booth'a. Widok tak go rozbawił, ze niemal zapomniał o lampkach.

-Czemu się śmiejesz? Co z tymi lampkami?- chciał coś powiedzieć na te słowa, ale zaniemówił. Bones mała mąkę także we włosach. –Hej! Co jest?

-Bones… popatrz w lustro.

-Co się stało?- weszła do łazienki.- Bardzo śmieszne, Booth.- Wyszła z mimowolnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Lepiej pokaż te lampki.

-Zostaw to moja działka- lecz nie zdołał ich w porę odciągnąć, więc jej złapała.

-Spokojnie samcu alfa, w końcu mam brata mechanika.

-Nie, zostaw- zaczęli je sobie lekko wydzierać. Po paru szarpnięciach zapaliły się( cały czas były włączone do prądu).

-Mówiłem, że je naprawię.

-Ty? To ja je naprawiłam.

-Dobra powiedzmy, ze oboje ok.?

-Ok, nie rozumiem, dlaczego faceci nigdy nie potrafią się przyznać, że czegoś… nie potrafią.

-Co? Ja nie potrafię się przyznać?

-No właśnie o tym mówiłam- zaśmiała się lekko. Chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nie zdążył. Nagle poczuli zapach spalonej szarlotki.

Okazało się, że jest dosyć mocno wypieczona, jak to określił Booth.

-Wiedziałam, że zniszczę ci święta- powiedziała po chwili kontemplacji nad spalonym ciastem.

-Co? – Spytał zdziwiony agent.- Bones ty nigdy mi nie zniszczysz świąt- powiedział poważnie i spojrzał jej w oczy.- Czemu w ogóle tak pomyślałaś?

-Sam mówiłeś, że bez szarlotki twojej mamy nie ma świąt.- I spuściła głowę. On podniósł jej podbródek.

-Wiesz daleko Ci do Grincha, aby mi odebrać święta.- wiercił ją swoimi oczami. To zaczynało być niebezpieczne.

-Nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale mam nadzieję, że święta są zachowane- powiedziała siląc się trochę na uśmiech. Dalej wpatrywał się w nią tymi nieziemskimi orzechowymi oczami. Ten wzrok powinien być zakazany Czuła, że jeszcze trochę zmięknął jej kolana.-Jeszcze jeszcze muszę zobaczyć, co z indykiem… czy on chociaż przetrwał.- powiedziała i odwróciła wzrok czując, że napięcie włoku rośnie z sekundy na sekundę.

-No okej, ale pospiesz się, chodź pomóc udekorować drzewko, bo ozdoby się skończą.- zażartował Booth, jemu również temperatura się przez chwile dźwignęła. Pomyślał, że było już tak blisko. Skarcił się w duchu, lecz już od dłuższego czasu łapał się na tym, że się jej przygląda. Nie jak partnerce tylko jak kobiecie i to niezwykle pięknej. Są tylko partnerami! Ona może mieć przecież każdego, jest piękna, mądra... czasem denerwująco mądra. Nagle wśród starych ozdób zauważył gałązkę jemioły.

W końcu po szybkiej zmianie garderoby zasiedli do stołu. Z radością stwierdził, ze Bones nadal ma odrobinę mąki we włosach. Nalał im wina i postanowił wznieść toast:

-Za te święta!

-I za nas- dodała kobieta. Poczuła się bardzo rodzinnie. Dawno nie doznała tego uczucia. Jej partner wziął łyk czerwonego płynu. Czyżby zawsze mieli pozostać tylko partnerami z pracy? Przemknęło jej przez myśli. Booth jest jedyny dla niej- wiedziała to od dłuższego czasu. Nie mogła jednak ryzykować przecież wszystkie związki są tymczasowe… a już z pewnością jej związki. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić, aby go stracić. Był dla niej ostoją, przyjacielem nie dała by sobie rady bez niego, lecz czy długo zdoła traktować go tylko jak partnera z pracy. Czy stać ją na tak wysoki profesjonalizm? Poza tym, czy on też tego pragnie? Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Booth.

-Hej jak chcesz możemy wypić za coś innego

-Co? Nie…- upiła odrobinę wina. Zaczęli jeść.

Po kolacji, nieco milczącej Temprence wstała, aby pozbierać naczynia.

-Co robisz?

-No trzeba to sprzątnąć

-Zostaw później to zrobię, w końcu jesteś moim gościem. Poza tym najpierw prezenty.

Również podniósł się z krzesła. Oboje nagle zauważyli gałązkę jemioły przywiązaną do żyrandolu...

Bez namysłu agent pocałował kobietę, początkowo trochę nieśmiało, lecz potem oboje dali upust swojej namiętności. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu oderwali się od siebie. Poczuli się nieco niezręcznie, lecz nadal się trzymali w objęciach. W końcu odezwał się Booth.

-To było… to była tylko jemioła- jakby bojąc się, że ją uraził.

-Tak..- powiedziała nie spuszczając wzroku.- Tylko jemioła…- ich słowa mówiły jedno, ale gesty zdawały się im zaprzeczać. Ciągle byli w siebie hipnotyzująco zapatrzeni. Mężczyzna ponownie lekko pocałował kobietę, nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich emocji. Z zadowoleniem oddała pocałunek, który trwał dla nich wieki. W końcu jej dłonie powędrowały w kierunku dołu koszuli partnera. Pozbył się jej. Oczom Temprence ukazał się wyrzeźbiony tors Seeley'a. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak długo powstrzymywała się od tego. Znów zaczęli obdarowywać się pocałunkami nie tylko w usta. W końcu kobieta objęła okrakiem agenta, a on chwyciwszy ją mocno powędrował w kierunku sypialni. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżko, jej kasztanowe fale włosów niedbale ułożyły się na pościeli. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, jakby nawzajem upewniając się w swoich poczynaniach. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, aby czasem nie zepsuć tej chwili. Kobieta przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej i zaczęła znów całować. Tak długo go pragnęła, choć nie zawsze zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Pozbyli się całej garderoby. Otoczeni tylko prześcieradłem przeżyli najpiękniejsze chwile uniesienia.

Rano obudziła się bezpieczne wtulona w ramiona Booth'a. Nie pamiętała, aby czuła się tak w jakichkolwiek innych. Przejechała powoli dłonią po jego torsie, jakby chciała zapamiętać jego kształt. Czuła, że niczego więcej nie potrzebuje -jest spełniona. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że on się w nią wpatruje tymi nieziemskimi oczami. Odsunął jej niesforny lok z twarzy.

-Wesołych świąt- powiedział cicho.

-Wzajemnie. – wpatrywali się w siebie próbując odgadnąć myśli partnera.

-Przepraszam… - w końcu wydukała Tempie.

-Za co? -zapytał ze strachem Seeley. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że ona żałuje tej nocy.

-Miałeś rację… uciekałam przed świętami przed wszystkim. Na szczęście w porę mnie zatrzymałeś.- Jej szafirowe oczy się lekko zaszkliły. Wiedział jak wiele kosztuje ją dzielenie się swymi emocjami.

-Zamierzam cię zatrzymać na dłużej- wyszeptał i mocniej objął, jakby chciał ją uchronić przed całym światem.- Zawsze będę przy tobie.- Nic nie odpowiedziała, lecz szczęście wdarło się do jej serca. Booth podświadomie doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Mówiłem, że będą to niezapomniane święta.

Qniec


End file.
